1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock pulse generator. Such a generator may be used in high speed low power controller circuits, for instance in complex very large scale integrated (VLSI) designs including digital signal processing (DSP). The clock pulse generator may advantageously be used in addressing for driver circuits of spatial light modulators and displays, for example of the pixelated matrix type in which a sequence of well-defined pulses must be supplied to circuits which sample high speed video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known type of clock pulse generator is based on a shift register. The shift register comprises a cascaded chain of D-type flip-flops which respond to clock pulses to pass a mingle stored logic state from one flip-flop to the next in the chain. For a typical clock pulse generation application, all but one of the states of the flip-flops are initialised to a logic low (0) state whereas the remaining flip-flop is initialised to a logic high (1) state. The shift register is clocked at a known frequency and the circulating one state within the shift register is used to generate sequential pulses at the outputs of the flip-flops. This well-known technique is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,301 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,659. An improvement to this technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,297. In this case, the "master" and "slave" outputs of each of the flip-flops are used in conjunction with combinational logic gates, such as AND or NAND gates, to reduce the clocking speed of the shift register for a given number of output pulses.
It is also well-known to form clock pulse generating circuits from chained D-type latch circuits. FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings illustrates part of a typical CMOS circuit comprising latches 1 and 2. The construction and operation of such an arrangement is well-known and will not be described in detail. Consecutive latches such as 1 and 2 are transparent on opposite clock phases of a two phase clock represented by CK and CK-. The input and output of each latch are "NANDed" together in order to produce the clock pulses Nn and Np as illustrated in FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings. FIG. 2 also illustrates the two phase clock waveforms, the D input to the first latch 1, the output M of the first latch 1 which is also the input of the second latch 2, and the output Q of the second latch 2.
This arrangement has several disadvantages. In particular, a two phase clock is required to drive the shift register. Also, each clock line drives two transistor gates in each of the latches 1, 2. This presents a relatively high capacitive loading to each clock phase and limits the maximum frequency of operation. Further, the output pulses Nn and Np cannot be guaranteed to be non-overlapping. This can cause problems in certain applications, for example when the output pulses are used for sampling video data in pixel matrix display drivers.
Various techniques have been disclosed for reducing the capacitive loading of the clock line or lines so as to increase the maximum frequency of operation and reduce clock power consumption For example, state-controlled clocking techniques have been suggested for use in clock pulse generating circuits. An example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,915, in which the shift register is divided into several sub-registers of flip-flops or latches and another shift register operating at a lower frequency is used selectively to apply the clock signal to each sub-register.
For applications in which the requirement is for a single circulating 1 state, only those flip-flops or latches containing a 1 state or having a 1 state at their input require clocking. As shown in FIG. 3, for such applications, the signal generated by "ORing" the input and output of each flip-flop can be used to gate the clock signals supplied to the clock input of the flip-flop. Such an arrangement is disclosed in T. Maekawa et al, "A 1.35-in.-diagonal wide-aspect-ratio poly-Si TFT LCD with 513 k pixels" Journal of the Society or Information Display, pp 415-417, 1994. However, such an arrangement requires aa full flip-flop and several further transistors per stage. Also, the flip-flop outputs have to drive a relatively large load and this limits-the maximum speed of operation.